


And now I realized that it’s gone

by GalacticWillow



Series: Female Toni Stark [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Tony Stark, IronStrange- relationship, M/M, Multi, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Original Female Character - Freeform, Protective Stephen Strange, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticWillow/pseuds/GalacticWillow
Summary: Steve and his team return, finding that Toni has changed more than they expected.*Team Iron Man(Title From Realize That It’s Gone by Tyler Joseph)





	And now I realized that it’s gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy!

Steve was finally home.

He had missed Toni more than he cared to admit, and seeing the familiar place was like a breath of new air. He walked over to in front of the entrance and found a few people standing there waiting.

The first person he noticed was a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a suit and standing in a posture that made Steve’s back go straight involuntarily. She had an aura of dominance and a stern face.

Next to her was a long- legged, tan skinned woman with long, wavy golden- brown hair pulled up into a pony- tail. She was dressed more casually, in a NASA tank top, light blue jeans, and red converse, but still had a commanding look to her. She was seriously tall, the same height if not taller than Steve.

He recognizes the red and blue spider clad kid from the fight in Germany, who, to Steve’s disappointment was dressed in full uniform. Next to him, a tall man in a red cape with a large eye- shaped amulet was standing with his hand on the kids shoulder, seemingly calming the kids never- ending energy.

And finally, his eyes rested upon Toni. She looked, well gorgeous, wearing a turquoise shirt and skimpy black skirt. Her tall heels matched her necklace and her make up was done perfectly, the warm colors bringing out her eyes and matching her skin tone perfectly.

“It’s good to be back.” Steve breathed.

“And who’s fault is that?” The Spider- kid huffed.

“It’s fine.” Toni said. “We’ve had some new recruits since you’ve..left.” She spat the words out as if they tasted bad, and walked over to the blonde woman.

“This is Colonel Danvers, or Captain Marvel, the new leader of the Avengers initiative-“ But before she could continue, Steve’s team let out a protest.

“But that’s not fair!”

“Steve’s always led us!”

“Please, Wait until the introductions are finished.” Danvers responded, holding up her hand.

“Thank you. And this-“ She gestured to the brown haired woman. “Is Skylar Griffin. She’s a trained assassin.”

“So you’re trying to replace me.” Natasha said coolly, walking to the front of the group. She crossed her arms and looked at the newly dubbed Skylar. Skylar looked at her with a look of utter boredom.

“It’s not replacing if I’m better. More..as an upgrade.” She shrugged. She had an Australian accent, which Steve wasn’t exactly expecting.

“And what makes you better than me?” Natasha shot back.

“Hm. Maybe that I’m actually loyal to a team? Or that I am not only an Assassin, but I also have two PhD’s? Or that I am simply a better person?”

“Alright! This is supposed to be civil!” Danvers cut in. Natasha backed away, but Skylar simply scoffed in annoyance.

“As I was saying. We also have Doctor Strange, and Spider- Man. These are only a handful of our new recruits.” Tony finished. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to deal with.”

“So we aren’t good enough for you anymore. We’ve lost our use, haven’t we?” Wanda snorted behind him. He saw Spider- Man and Skylar exchange annoyed glances, Doctor Strange rolled his eyes, and Danvers just nodded to Toni to leave. Strange did some weird hand- movements, and a portal opened. Toni, Strange and the kid hopped through and left.

“Alright, we made an agreement that you’d show them around.” Danvers said Skylar. Skylar looked (down) at her with a look of betrayal.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Skylar said. Danvers rolled her eyes.

“An agreements an agreement.” She teased.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Danvers said, and winked at her before walking back into the compound. Skylar rolled her eyes and walked towards Steve’s group, and Steve realized she was taller than him.

“Alright, follow me.” She said, and spun on her heel to walk into the building.

“A lots changed since your little escapade. Let’s see, you’re rooms have changed, I’ll show you to them after the tour. You don’t have clearance to the east wing, if someone catches you trying to enter, there will be consequences. You will not be put on the payroll until you sign the accords. Toni, being the wonderful person she is, stepped up and is said to pay you guys an allowance. Six months, money supply is cut. A year, you get kicked out. Capeesh?” She talked all the while walking and leading them through the compound.

“I understand. But what do we need money for?” Steve asked.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part. There is a cafe now, you have to pay for food-“

“What? Why??” Clint broke in, before letting her finish. Skylar through a dirty look over her shoulder, before continuing.

“Because, Mr. Barton, there are simply too many people being housed here to just have food stocked, and a cafe seemed like the way to go on the organization portion. Prices are reasonable, or so I’ve been told.”

“Like Stark needs any more money. This is ridiculous!” Wanda screeched. “We can’t afford it anyway! What should we do, starve.”

Skylar threw one of her newly dubbed ‘looks’ at Wanda, and sighed. “Honestly, when Toni said you guys were thick, I didn’t expect it to be this bad.” She stopped and turned around. Steve noticed crimson mist curling around Wanda’s finger tips. He hoped Skylar wouldn’t noticed, but that hope was swiftly thrown out the window, as he noticed she raised an eyebrow.

“You try and mind- rape me, you’ll regret it.” She said, in an eerily calm tone.

“I don’t think Danvers would appreciate you threatening a teammate.” Wanda spat.

“I think my girlfriend would understand, since Y’know, you’re threatening to mind control me. I dunno though.” She said, throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

“Dating a coworker? That’s pretty unprofessional.” Natasha said.

“And wouldn’t threatening a teammate go against your precious accords?” Steve added.

“Wow. You really are complete morons. Maybe, you should use the single collective brain cell between you guys and actually think.”

“How old are you?” Clint spat.

“25, but I don’t see how that’s relevant. Anyway, as I was saying, it doesn’t go against the accords in anyway- did you even read them? Actually don’t answer that. I don’t want to know. And you didn’t have an issue with Toni and Steve dating, so leave me and my girlfriend out of this. One last thing, Colonel Danvers is the new leader of the Avengers initiative, as was said before-“

“But why? Steve has always led us!” Wanda screeched.

“I swear if you interrupt me one more time! Danvers is the new leader because Steve has proved time and time again that his main focus isn’t the civilians, or saving lives, or defeating villains, it’s his own personal gain!” She snapped, and marched on without another word.

“Anyway, that concludes our tour. Any other questions, ask your liaison. Here are your rooms.”

“These are our rooms?” Wanda asked.

“It’s either that, or sleep on the streets!” She said, in an annoyingly cheerful tone. “I will see you at the first training, don’t be late!” She turned on her heel and left.  
•••  
Back at the common room, Toni was talking with  
Carol, Rhodes and Stephen, while Peter worked at the lab.

“How you dealt with them is unknown.” Skylar said, flopping into the couch dramatically.

“I see you had a good time, Sky.” Rhodey teased. Skylar shot an annoyed look at him.

“They were so fucking annoying! All Why do we have to pay for stuff?, Why can’t Steve be our leader, And Doesn't that go against the accords? Even when it had nothing to do with them!”

“You sound like you had a good time.” Stephen said, clearly hiding back laughter.

“Oh, hell yeah. My favorite stupid thing they said? When I mentioned that Carol was my girlfriend, Natalie or whatever her name is was like Isn’t that unprofessional? Like, for one, I don’t think she would know professionalism if it kicked her in the ass, and for two, I don’t think Carol could do anything not considered professional! I don’t think she has an unprofessional bone in her body!”

Everyone laughed, and Toni felt herself calming.

“Seriously, Thanks. I knew everyone else was busy, Carol was with the council, Stephen with Kamar- Taj, and Rhodey with training, and I don’t think I could’ve handled dealing with them.” Toni said, avoiding her gaze.

“Of course.” Her gaze softened, just a bit. “I wasn’t gonna let you deal with those assholes. How ever rude they are to me, they are twice as rude to you.”

Toni smiled softly, and was about to respond when FRIDAY’s voice came in through the speakers.

“Boss, Mr. Rogers is requesting to speak with you.” She said. Toni sighed and started to stand, when Rhodes threw a pillow at her.

“Hey! Consulting hours are between five and nine every other Thursday! It’s two- thirty on Friday!” He shouted. Toni smiled and sat back down.

“Tell him he’ll have to make an appointment to speak with me.” She responded to the AI.

“Very well, boss.” FRIDAY responded.

Toni wasn’t actually used to people caring about her. But as she laid on Stephens shoulder, listening to Rhodes, Skylar, and Carol bicker, she realized that maybe she had found a family.

Her Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I hope you like the beginning of this series. This was kinda an intro, so I swear it’ll get more interesting. Thanks for reading!
> 
> «This series is not planned to be in any particular order!  
> *I take constructive criticism, request, and prompts  
> •Question: Favorite color?


End file.
